If I Win, What Do I Lose?
by Dr3am3r250
Summary: Ally is over her stage fright. Austin and Ally are finally dating. And all is well, until a record producer notices Ally and wants her to record for him in LA? Does Ally say yes? Will Ally rather stay by Austin's side in Miami? Will Team Austin let Ally give up on her dream? What does this mean for Austin? Auslly of course. Please read and review. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Almost Paradise

Hey! I recently discovered Austin and Ally. I love this show, it is so awesome. And even though I'm way too old for Disney, this show has me hooked. This fic will probably suck in comparison to everything I have read on here but, I really enjoyed writing this. So, this is a story based on Austin and Ally set a while after the episode of Partners and Parachutes. Let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Really? #eyeroll. I don't own Austin and Ally. 

Oh! Btw the italics is Ally singing, the bold is Austin and the bold italic is the two of them together.

* * *

I'm humming Not A Love Song while dusting the instruments in Sonic Boom when Austin walks in along with Dez.

"Hey, Ally." Austin says as he walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Eeeew, cooties." Dez says when Austin kisses me. Austin and I turn to Dez with odd looks.

"So, what are you guys doing here? I thought we were doing the webcast later." Ever since I conquered my stage fright, Austin has me occasionally appearing with him on his webcast. We don't do the new song every Friday thing anymore, ever since Austin got a recording deal but sometimes we like to give Austin's fans a bit of a treat with one of the songs that I write that won't make it onto his record.

"We are, but I wanted to spend some time with my gorgeous girlfriend." Austin says as he winks at me.

I blush and smile. Austin and I have been dating for the past four months and I still can't believe it. All the worries I had that it would ruin our friendship was completely unnecessary. Austin and I are still exactly the same, he funs me up and I make him more serious. Dez and Trish are still exactly the same; argue a lot even though they secretly like each other and won't admit it.

"Guess who got a job at Cuts r' Us?" Trish says as she walks in wearing an alice band that has a miniature scissor attached to it.

I smile and roll my eyes playfully, how are there that many stores in this mall? I'm pretty sure Trish has worked at almost every single one, yet somehow she always seems to be having a new job.

"Are we still on for the webcast later?" Trish asks as she joins Dez on the piano bench.

"Yes, I'm really excited this is the first time that Austin and I will be singing a duet instead of me just playing the piano in the background or me singing solo. And, it's a love song."

"Felt inspired?" Austin asks as he nudges me. I blush and look down at my shoes.

xxxx

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Dez asks as he points the camera towards us. We nod.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Austin and all of you will know my partner and girlfriend, Ally Dawson." Austin says, I wave when he introduces me.

"This song we're about to play is different to my usual my stuff, it's a slow, love song and today you guys are in for a treat because Ally will be singing with me. Hope you like it." Austin flashes a butterfly-inducing smile at the camera before he begins to sing.

**I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
Cause each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again**

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you_

**_Whoa-oh  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_**  
_  
Paradise_  
**_Yeah, it's paradise_**

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind  
_**And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true  
You know I'll share them all with you  
Cause now we hold the future in our hands**

**_Whoa-oh  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
It's paradise_**

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away_  
**_We're getting closer, closer every day_**

**_Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_**

_Paradise_  
**It's paradise**  
_Paradise_  
**It's paradise**  
**_Paradise_**

Austin and I unconciously get lost in each other's eyes while singing the song. We lean towards each other and our lips lock in a gentle caress. We pull away a few seconds later, remembering the camera is on. Austin wraps his arm around me, we smile at the camera.

"Love you guys. Watch this space for more updates." Austin says.

"Aww, that was so beautiful. It really is like the best romantic movie ever." Dez says while the rest of us laugh.

"Group hug!" Dez shouts and the four of us pile together for a brief group hug.

I smile, together forever, I think to myself. Nothing can tear the four of us apart.

xxxx

2 weeks later…

I'm working at Sonic Boom, it is an quiet afternoon so, I'm just reading Emma; a novel assigned for book club. Austin is upstairs in the practice room with Dez; they're planning something for his next video.

"Hey, Ally!"  
"Yeah?" I say as I look up from book to Austin.  
"What do you think of my new dance moves?" Austin does some amazing dance moves around the counter and does a slight hair flip at the end. I smile and clap in response.  
"Wow, you keep getting better and better, Austin."  
"Thanks, babe." Austin says and leans down to peck my cheek.

Someone clears their throat behind us and I turn quickly to see who I have kept waiting. I face a tall man dressed in expensive looking jeans and a crisp white shirt, with smart dress shoes.

"Excuse me, Miss Ally Dawson?" He says.  
"Yes." I say hesitantly.  
"I'm Johnathan Crewe. I'm a record producer and co-own NateWest Records. My partner and I have seen some of the videos of you that has been posted on Austin Moon's website and I would like to sign you to our label."  
"Really?" I ask stunned.  
"Ally, that's amazing!" Austin says as he pulls me into a tight hug.  
"Yes, it is. You have incredible talent and we would love to have you come join us in LA." Mr Crewe says.  
"Wait. LA?" Austin and I say simultaneously, our joy replaced with shock, as we turn to face Mr Crewe.

* * *

I also don't own Almost Paradise it is a song sung by Victoria Justice and Hunter Hayes and it was featured on the soundtrack of Footloose. I certainly don't own Not A Love Song that belongs to Ross Lynch and R5. And Emma is a novel by Jane Austen. I couldn't remember what I read when I was in grade 10 so I just chose Emma. 


	2. What If

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The song I used here is called What If by Adrienne Bailon.**

I'm writing in my book when Trish walks into my room. "Hey, Ally. What are you doing?" Trish asks as she sits down next to me in my window seat.

"Hey, I'm just writing out some lyrics."

"Is it something new for Austin?" Trish asks as she tries to lean over and read what I'm writing, I quickly shut my book and stuff it behind the cushion next to me.

"No, it's something more personal."

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm just waiting for Austin and Dez. Need to tell you when we're all together."

"Speaking of Austin, so how is everything going with the two of you? Everything you thought it would be?"

I blush and smile. "Yeah, Austin is so sweet."

"Ally-cat!" I hear my mom call me.

Trish and I head downstairs and into the kitchen. "Yeah, mom?"

"Hi, Mrs Dawson." Trish says as we both sit down at the counter.

"Hey, Trish. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Mr Dawson let me in."

"I wanted to know if you wanted a brownie."

Trish and I both reach for a brownie and I give my mom a thumbs-up after tasting it. Austin and Dez both bound in, out of breath.

"YES! I win!" Dez fist pumps. Trish and I give Austin and Dez give an eye roll.

"Hi, Mrs Dawson." Austin says as he pecks me on the cheek.

"Hi, Austin and Dez. Would you two like a brownie?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Dawson." Dez says as him and Austin reaches for brownies.

"Well, I will leave you four to it." My mom says as she places two brownies on a saucer and heads outside, a nature journal in hand.

"So, what's going on?" Dez says as he continuously nudges me.

"I.. I.." I stutter as I look down at my hands.

Austin puts his arm around me and gives me a reassuring squeeze. "Ally has the opportunity for a record deal." He says to Trish and Dez.

"That's so great!" Trish exclaims.

"Way to go, Team Ally!" Dez shouts as him and Trish high-five.

"There's just one problem. The record label wants me to move to Los Angeles; because that is where they are based."

Trish and Dez exchange worried looks while Austin pulls me in for a hug.

xxx

_Maybe this was meant to be  
Maybe now it should be me  
Been dreaming of this forever  
But I'm feeling so confused  
It's hard to see what's right  
Between you and I  
And I don't know what to do_

Oh. We'd stay together always is the promise we made  
But suddenly it's not so clear  
And I'm being pulled both ways  
And it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try,  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering what if

Oh ooh. Things would never be the same  
No no, maybe that's the price of fame  
Been waiting for this forever  
It's close enough for me to touch  
But if I don't go for it, I might always regret  
But is it worth us breaking up

Oh. We'd stay together always is the promise we made  
(Promise we made)  
But suddenly it's not so clear  
And I don't know what to take  
And it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try,  
What if I do (What if I do)  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How can I learn to live wondering,

What if I would have tried, I could shine even fly  
I don't want to realize after it's too late no ooh,  
and see it all pass me by,  
If I could, if I don't, will I ever really know,  
what the future could hold, before it slips away  
Could be the chance of a lifetime

And it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart,  
It's impossible to choose  
what if I don't try, what if I do  
Every dream that I dream, right in front of me  
If I win, what would I lose  
How could I learn to, live wondering what if  
I'm never wanna say, what if 

Austin sits down beside me at the laptop. I know he was listening to me sing the entire time; it has become more of a regular thing between us now that we are dating. I even occasionally let him touch my precious book; since most of the diary entries tend to be about him anyway.

"Ally, if this is something that you really want, you should go for it. This is your chance, you have supported me the past year and a half and I will do the same for you. I don't want you to leave, but I know you have dreams too and I can't stand in your way."

"What about Team Austin?"

"We will still be Team Austin but maybe Team Ally as well."

"What about your songs?"

"I don't know, surely the record label will still let you write songs for me." Austin turns to look at me with wide eyes. "Unless you don't want to anymore."

"Of course, Austin."

"Awesome." Austin fist pumps while I smile.

"Wait, of course you will still write songs for me or of course, you won't wanna write songs for me anymore?"

"Of course, I will still write songs for you, Austin Monica Moon."

"Oh! You had to bring in the middle name!" Austin says as he reaches over to me and begins to tickle me.

"Austin! Stop!" I say in between giggles. Austin stops tickling me and I try to wriggle away from him but he refuses to let go of my waist. He pulls me towards him and kisses me soundly on the lips; I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into the kiss.

Austin and I pull apart when we hear a cough. I blush crimson and look down at my hands when I see my mom standing at the door, smirking at us.


End file.
